La historia entrecortada
by RemsMoonyLupin
Summary: Los Marauders, la boda de los Potter, lo que sigue despues de eso


**Capitulo 1°**

**Un Recuerdo Inolvidable**

Tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo, seamos realistas hubo 6 meses para planear la boda, el vestido, las flores, la novia, el novio, el si, el no, la duda, todo se había convertido en un completo embrollo, pero allí habían estado los padrinos, las madrinas, las madres, todo para que saliera perfecto y la boda llego, una imperfecta combinación perfecta Muggle/Mágica se había llegado al acuerdo hacia exactamente 4 meses, todos apoyaron y estuvieron mas que de acuerdo, la decoración había sido cuidada recelosamente por la novia que no paraba dar ordenes de cómo debía lucir todo, las Lily´s blancas lucían particularmente hermosas esa primavera, en si todo parecía portada de una revista de esas que Lily no paro de comprar esa temporada, haciendo obvia su obsesión por la perfección, esa perfección de la que el se había enamorado.

El camino por el que tenia que pasar ella estaba cubierto de rosas blancas, le aguardaban al frente, las madrinas y los padrinos, la música de fondo, el novio nervioso y entonces la marcha nupcial la despertó de su letargo, estaba apunto de salir por ese camino, para acercarse a aquel que había amado desde siempre pero, no se había atrevido a decir, todos lucían nerviosos, pero esos ojos dorados lucían tristes, a pesar de su aparente intento por parecer completamente felices, vestido de negro, a un lado de uno de los mejores amigos del novio, no podia creer que estaba esperándole… esperando a aquella debería ser su novia, su esposa, y que, sin embargo, era su todo. 

Le había estado esperando hacia ya tantos años, y ahora, con vestido blanco, sonreía nerviosa, probablemente ante la vida que le esperaba, se miraba completamente hermosa, y cuando sus ojos chocaron entre ellos debajo de ese velo blanco fue algo mas que el no pudo soportar, ella, como siempre, lo noto, esa mirada triste mas triste de lo que alguna vez hubiese recordado, no lo pensó dos veces simplemente negó con la cabeza incapaz de continuar en ese lugar hasta saber que le ocurría a su amigo, sorprendiendo no solo a este si no a todos los invitados que de inmediato siguieron con la mirada a la joven, la marcha nupcial se detuvo por un momento, mirando confundido al novio que parecía de igual manera sorprendido por la acción de su futura esposa.

-Remus.- Soltó la chica una vez lejos de toda la concurrencia, quitándose al fin el velo de la cara para permitirle mirarle correctamente, este solo aparto la mirada.- Por favor… ambos sabemos que algo te pasa… ¿puedes decirme que es?.- Allí estaba ella, dejando todo de lado para saber que le pasaba y el, quería responder, claro que quería, sin embargo para su sorpresa le sonrió y la tomo por los brazos, sujetándole fuertemente pero no demasiado, no quería hacerle daño, no podia hacerle daño.- 

-Estoy muy feliz… y…

-No te creo.- Lo corto abruptamente; no la miro, seguía esquivando su mirada, no podia decirle nada, ella era así, siempre sabia que le aquejaba con una certeza digna de la mas apegada madre, lo peor de todo, es que esa vez, no podia mentirle, no podia fingir, si, es verdad estaba a punto de perderla para siempre y no con un "somos novios" si no con un "acepto" que obviamente le rompería, pero que desde hace años estaba impuesto a sentir, por ella, su Lil.

-Yo…- Iba a comenzar, pero en ese momento, las miradas preocupadas de James y Sirius le sorprendieron, soltando finalmente con un suspiro de dolor se atrevió a buscar su mirada.- Te deseo toda la felicidad que se que te mereces.- Era todo, lo sabia, estaba a punto de explotar se dio la vuelta mas rápido de lo que pudo y entonces, hay estaba, una mano le detuvo, negó, tenia que marcharse.-

-Eso no es todo¿verdad?- Su voz sonaba tan suplicante, miro a James, luego a Sirius.- ¿Remus?

-No.- Se soltó.- Te amo Lily Evans…. – Su mundo se crispo, ahora era ella la que miraba sin entenderle, como si eso ultimo lo hubiera dicho en un idioma que su capacidad no pudiera entender.- Pero se que el será capaz de darte toda la felicidad que te mereces.- Su mano se levanto apuntando a James que conocía perfectamente lo que Remus sentía por Lily desde hacia ya tiempo, pero había intentado por todos los medios de que Lily no se enterara, ahora, apenado miro al césped, sin importarle que las personas estuvieran acercándose lentamente al lugar donde estaban.- Se que lo hará.- Se dio la vuelta, tenia que marcharse, tenia ese impulso, pero no podia, o mas bien no quería .- Soy un idiota, no debí decir esto el día de tu boda.- Busco esos ojos verdes que cubiertos en lagrimas le miraban con reproche y tristes, de nuevo su cuerpo reacciono ajeno a lo que el habría hecho, rodeando a la chica en un abrazo, abrazo que el había buscado desde hacia ya varios años atrás y ahora, en ese momento se había convertido en una necesidad.- 

-Y ahora¿que esperas?- Le soltó, sonaba molesta, si, lo estaba, lo supo en sus ojos, devolviéndole el reproche que nunca había visto hacia el, incapaz de decir algo negó con la cabeza causando que ella llorase mas.- ¿Quieres que me lance a tus brazos y huyamos hacia no se donde?- Con esto ultimo se desplomo en el piso, la imagen era horrible, no quería hacerle daño, y ahora.- ¿Quieres que haga eso?.-Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que Remus no sabia que decir o hacer, mientras que aquellos ojos verdes seguían abofeteándole, se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de marcharse pero una mano le retuvo, el corazón le latía muy rápido, todo indicio de querer irse había desparecido, volteo y ella estaba sonriendo, como si nada hubiese pasado, confundido, suspiro lentamente, todo había sido una ilusión, una hermosa ilusión verla bailar de aquella manera, sonriéndole a James, y ahora a el, era el turno de los padrinos para bailar con la novia, tomo su mano mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea, era lo mejor para ambos, para ella, se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba la carroza con al inscripción atrás de RECIEN CASADOS alejándose, Sirius intento consolarlo, sin embargo Remus ya no quería estar hay, se marcho, a su vieja y destruida casa, solo como siempre, solo como nunca. 

-"Ella lo vale".- Fue lo ultimo que se dijo antes de dormir y esperar no despertar nunca y entonces… sucedió.- 


End file.
